clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Field-Op
A Field-Op is a mini-mission that EPF Agents can solve every week. Unlike regular missions, they are played in the online rooms of Club Penguin, and you can't go back and do previous Field-Ops. When an EPF Agent completes a Field-Op, he or she will get a medal. With these medals, penguins can get Elite Gear from a shop in their EPF Spy Phone. During the Field-Ops you find out EPF secrets, like finding out the pole on the Ski Hill is the EPF Antenna and the red couch in the Lodge Attic contains a hidden device. List of Field-Ops Field-Ops Spoilers #Go to the Town, stand near big "S", and follow instructions. #Go to the Ski Hill, stand near the pole, and follow instructions. #Go to the Cave Mine, stand near by the light device, and follow instructions. #Go to the Lodge Attic, stand near the red couch, and follow instructions. #Go to the Forest, stand near to microphone, and follow instructions. #Go to the Recycling Plant, stand near to the desk, and follow instructions. #Go to the Beacon, stand near to the light, and follow instructions. #Go to the Dojo Courtyard, stand near the projector, and follow instructions. #Go to the Stadium, stand near to the cash register, and follow instructions. #Go to the Coffee Shop, stand near the steamer, and follow instructions. #Go to the Lighthouse, stand near the speaker at the bottom left hand corner, and follow instructions. #Go to the Snow Forts, stand near the clock tower, and follow instructions. #Go to the Hidden Lake, stand near the broken Aqua Grabber, and follow instructions. #Go to the Iceberg, stand near the top left tip, and follow instructions. #Go to the Beach, stand near the buoy, and follow instructions. #Go to the Dance Lounge, stand near the curtain, and follow instructions. #Go to the Cave, stand near the middle window, and follow instructions. #Go to the Dock, stand near the Hydro-Hopper boat, and follow instructions. #Go to the Beach, stand near the shells, and follow instructions. #Go to the Mine, stand near the table by the Puffle Rescue game, and follow instructions. #Go to the EPF Command Room, stand near the computer that has the Club Penguin map, and follow instructions. #Go to the Hidden Lake, stand near the big barrel, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Everyday Phoning Facility, stand near the Telephone, and follow the instructions. #Go to the VR Room, stand near the 3rd tile on the bottom, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Cove, stand near the rope, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Plaza, stand near the Stage Booth, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Ski Village, stand near the back of the Tour Guide booth, and follow the instructions. Mini-games At the end of every Field-Op, the player has to play a mini-game. Destroy the circuits! You must match the circles' symbols in 60 seconds. Once a pair is matched they will turn green and explode. Match all of them to overload the circuits. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 1, 3, 5, 8, 11, 18, and 22. Power up the chipset! You have to guide the micro battery to the microchips to recharge them using the arrow keys. When the battery power is drained out go back to the recharger to refill it. Avoid the traps scattered around. If you get hit by a trap the battery power goes down. Get hit three times and the battery is destroyed. Keep repeating the process until all the microchips are recharged. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 2, 4, 7, 10, 12, 14, 16, 20, 24, and 26. Bypass the System! You have to match matching blocks together as they fall from the top of the screen. There are five non-moving blocks on top and one moving block on the bottom to move around and join the falling blocks onto. Eventually after matching a few blocks the speed of the falling blocks gets faster. Match the blocks until the meter on the top of the screen is full. This mini-game appears in a Card-Jitsu Power Card. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 6, 9, 13, 15, and 23. Crack the Code! You have to crack the code by selecting a symbol. Once you click "Scan", red/yellow/green light appears. Red means that symbol is not in any of the slots and that it is wrong. Yellow means that symbol is the right symbol but is in the wrong spot. Green means that symbol is correctly placed. If player gets 4 green lights, the Field-Op is completed. It is similar to a game in the The Veggie Villain. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 17, 19, 25, and 27. Repair the System! You have to control the machine passing all the red switches by pressing the keys at the bottom left of the screen. You only get five chances to input the codes so utilize the chances and finish it before you have to use all five chances. This mini-game appears in Field-Op 21. Gallery File:Clubpenguin-field-ops-assignment_1.png|First Field-Op assignment File:Field-ops-assignment-2.png|Second Field-Op assignment File:fieldopassignment3.png|Third Field-Op assignment File:Fieldop4.png|Fourth Field-Op assignment File:Fieldop5.PNG|Fifth Field-Op assignment File:field-op6.png|Sixth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp7.png|Seventh Field-Op assignment File:Field_op_7.PNG|Eighth Field-Op assignment File:Field-Op_8.png|Ninth Field-Op assignment File:Field-Op_9.png|Tenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp11.png|Eleventh Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp12.png|Twelfth Field-Op assignment File:Fieldop13.png|Thirteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp14.png|Fourteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp15.png|Fifteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp16.png|Sixteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp17.png|Seventeenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp18.png|Eighteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp19.png|Nineteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp20.png|Twentieth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp21.png|Twenty-first Field-Op assignment Field Op 22.png|Twenty-Second Field Op Assignment Field Op 23.png|Twenty-Third Field Op Assignment Field-Op 24.png|Twenty-Forth Field-Op Assignment Field Op 25.png|Twenty-Fifth Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 26.png|Twenty-Sixth Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 27.png|Twenty-Seventh Field-Op Assignment File:Field-ops-mission_1.png|Destroy the circuits! File:Field_op_mission_2.jpg|Power up the chipset! File:BypassTheSystem.PNG|Bypass the System! File:fieldop17complete.png|Crack the Code! File:Repair_The_System!.png|Repair The System! Trivia *Whilst in the EPF Command Room, Gary's face on the screen has no items on, but if you click to zoom in he does. *In the Spanish version of Club Penguin, Field-Ops are called "Special Operations" *Sometimes Field-Ops can be related to a certain event (like Field-Op 5 being related to the Music Jam 2010.) *In the first little while that Field Op seven was released there was a glitch where you had to do it at the Recycling Plant again. **The same thing happened with Field Op Eight except you had to go back to the Beacon. **The same thing also recurred with the Dojo Courtyard and so forth. *On September 7, five stamps based off of Field-Ops were released, which included the Field Agent stamp, Special Agent stamp, Special Forces stamp, Elite Protector stamp, and Island Guardian stamp. SWFs *Crack the Code (Portuguese) *Repair the System (French) Category:Club Penguin Category:Games Category:Elite Penguin Force